1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide arresting device at a handgun having a slide supported and guided for a longitudinal movement along the frame of the gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The slide of such guns is held and guided on the frame for longitudinal movement thereupon and against a movement perpendicular thereto by guide rails formed at the slide and at the frame. The horizontal, backwards directed recoil and loading movement of the slide is limited generally by an abutment mounted to the frame. When this abutment is removed from the frame, the slide can be pulled completely backwards and thereafter lifted off the frame which, as generally known, is the procedure for disassembling such a gun.
The generally known abutments mounted to the frame of pistols are of a rather intrinsic and accordingly relatively expensive nature, adding to the overall production costs of such guns.